


The Problem with Brothers

by Bluer_skies



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Dark Comedy, Gen, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1401307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluer_skies/pseuds/Bluer_skies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When genocide is your weekend hobby, little brothers tend to complicate matters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Problem with Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> Just to show I'm capable of variety, here's something darker to counteract my previous fluffy.

Mar 28, 2012, 1:53 AM

 

Again brother? –MH

Surely you could pick more suitable subjects to satisfy your curiosity. Politicians are always the hardest to make disappear. –MH

Shut up and leave me alone. –SH

I only suggest as such because I care. –MH

No. –SH

You just want to take your mind off your failed diet. –SH

My diet is doing fine, if you must know. –MH

Your messages are .082 seconds slower than usual, suggesting an increase in finger mass. –SH

 

Mar 28, 2012, 1:56 AM

 

Sherlock has agreed to dinner at the country manor as long as you come as well. –MH

How wonderful, love. I’ll be sure to come. -Mummy

 

Mar 28. 2012, 2:01 AM

 

Mummy says you’re to have dinner with us tomorrow. –MH

Not going. –SH

6:00 PM at the country manor. –MH

 

Mar 28, 2012, 2:10 AM

 

Piss off. –SH

 

Mycroft stared mildly at his phone screen before sighing resignedly and slipping the small mobile into his pocket.

Little brothers: can’t live with them, can’t kill them without mummy’s permission. Most inconvenient.


End file.
